


You make loving fun.

by BatGrace



Category: Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love, Romance, smart, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatGrace/pseuds/BatGrace
Summary: Florence was very aware that her life had been easy, but she couldn't control her crippling depression and anxiety. A chance meeting and instant connection set off a chain of event's for both Florence and Tom.





	You make loving fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All chapter titles are Fleetwood Mac songs.

“Are you even listening to me, Flo?” 

Florence’s best friend stomped her foot in frustration from the other side of the coffee table.  Layla had been rambling on about a fancy charity event that her new man of the hour had scored them tickets to.

“I believe I’ve made it quite clear that I’m not.” Florence mumbled as she continued to type on her laptop. Layla groaned loudly, much like a spoilt child, and stepped up onto the coffee table.

“Flo, Anthony pulled a lot of strings to get us these tickets. When have we ever done anything nearly as fancy as this?” Layla pleaded with her best friend. Florence sighed and finally looked up at the fully-grown child in front of her.

“Layla, this isn’t back stage at a concert. Tickets for a charity event cost a lot of money for a reason. By accepting them for free we’re taking away from the purpose of the actually event.”

Layla stopped, taking in the words that had come from her best friends’ mouth and realised what she’d meant.

“Sorry, Flo. We can pay for the tickets. Now, go get my something to wear out of that extravagant wardrobe of yours.”

“You can also tell Anthony that he can make a nice little donation.” The two laughed softly.

Florence got herself off of the couch and went into her room to find something to wear. Florence had always prided herself on having a number of decently fancy clothes, regardless of her income.

As Florence was applying the finishing touches to her look with some lipstick, she heard Layla open the door to, who she only assume was, Anthony. She took a deep breath and gave herself a once over. She’d decided to wear a flowing navy-blue playsuit for the evening, settling on a small pair of silver heals to match her silver clutch.

“Hi, Flo.” Anthony greeted through a tight smile as Florence entered the living room. She returned the smile.

“Hello.”

The group made their way out of the small flat and downstairs to the waiting town car that Anthony had arrived in. The entire drive, Florence stared out the window stuck in her own head.

She hated large functions and had no doubt that she and her best friend would stand out like a sore thumb regardless of their attire. The idea of being surrounded by people who had more money than they knew what to do with was overwhelming to say the least. These people would be socialites who thrived at these sorts of events and might not even know what sort of charity they’d be giving to this evening.

Florence however always budgeted for small donations every pay cycle. She didn’t make much but contributed what she could. Working only five days a fortnight as a preschool assistant didn’t exactly break the bank, especially when she needed very expensive text books for her study.

“Come on, Flo. Let’s get you a drink.”

Florence looked up at her best friend to realise that the car had in fact come to a stop and they had arrived at their destination. As she looked up at the building, she was in awe at its beauty. She slowly stepped out of the car and followed Layla and Anthony up the steps and towards the entrance.

After being granted entry the small group made their way into the large ballroom. Layla audibly gasped upon seeing the extravagant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

“Reckon we can fit on of those babies into my clutch?”

Layla looked over at her best friend in shock. Florence had a small smirk on her face.

“Think about how great one of these would look over my bed, Lay.” Layla finally realised the humour in Florence’s voice and began to laugh. Before she could join in on the joke, a velvet voice joined the group.

“Might I recommend snatching up as many of the table centrepieces as possible instead, I’m sure they’re far more expensive.”

The two women looked at the man who had approached them. The first thing that Layla noticed was how tall he was, while Florence immediately took in his handsome features. Neither of them spoke.

“I apologise, have I intruded on a private joke?”

Layla’s mouth hung open as she slowly shook her head.

“I’m just not sure I could fit even one into my clutch.” Florence giggled as she began to scan the tables. True to his word, the centrepieces looked to be put together with both crystals and diamonds. More money that would’ve been beneficial to the charity.

“I’m sorry to be the barer of bad news, but those chandeliers are exceptionally larger than the centrepieces.” The stranger chuckled and he looked to the ceiling, as though he needed confirmation.

“Oh, do chandeliers not fold up into pocket sized jewellery?” Florence jested. This caused the handsome stranger to laugh loudly.

“I’m afraid not. They may come apart though, might I offer up one of my suit jacket pockets for smuggling?”

“So kind. We’ll liaise later in the evening to begin our heist.” Without looking back, Florence began to walk further into the ballroom, looking to find her seat.

She noticed the occasional stare, whether it was a condescending looking from a lady, or an unsettling glance from a middle-aged man, before finally finding her table. There were seven other seats at the table, two looked as though whoever was seated there had dropped off their jackets and began to wonder, while the other two were filled with a couple that looked to be in their 60’s and honestly absolutely loaded. Florence gave them a small smile and sat down.

**Author's Note:**

> Small Beginning, just getting a feel for things.


End file.
